Don't be Afraid
by Tess Carver
Summary: Tess Carver has had a rough time and we all know this. Come see through her eyes of the experiences she's had before the events of leaving the camp of her father. Find out how she lived with him and the new friends she makes. What had she done and what's it like to be second in command to her father? What's with the sudden interest with two men? Contessa, you're in trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions of the Newbies

**Is it that time!?**

**YES, FOLKS! It is the time of when I recreate 'Don't be Afraid'!**

**Because of the feels I have for deleting this, I've decided I've disappointed my viewers for WAY too long! SO HERE IT IS, FOLKS! THE NEW VERSION OF DON'T BE AFRAID!**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

"Hey, Tess. Get up."

I opened my eyes to see my father's head peeking through my mobile door. I yawned, sitting up on my cot. I was still in the clothes I wore the day prior; Blue jeans, calf-high brown combat boots and a black tank top. I had the audacity to remove the brown fleece jumper and sleeveless green vest before I went to sleep, which were strewn among the small dining table. On cold days I wore layered clothing for warmth and protection from the lurker bites. Hopefully it wasn't all that cold today.

I stretched a little as I stood up, blinking the sleep from my eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?" I muttered, scratching my neck.

Dad took a glance at his wristwatch and smirked. "Eh, about quarter to nine." He answered with a light tone.

8:45...Awwww! NO! I was supposed to wake up more than an hour ago!

"I SLEPT IN!?" I shouted, grabbing my dark green sleeveless vest in a hurry to get ready. "Toby's gonna be so angry!"

My father just stood there chuckling at my misfortune. If I were ever to be late for my assignments, I would suffer without Lunch and Dinner for the day. Breakfast was a pass, but the rest of the day was punishment; No food, just more work.

I rushed out of the tent, feeling scared. Yes, SCARED. Scared of Toby. Tobias Emerson. HE was the one who gave out assignments. He was also my abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Darlin', don't you worry. I let you sleep in. Just brush your teeth, get you some jerky, then come on out. Your mom's giving out the preachin'. If you hurry with your work, you'll be able to help me greet the fresh meat!" Dad assured, that stupid smirk latched on his worn features.

I felt so much relief. Thank god! THANK GOD!

"Thanks, Dad!" I said, grabbing my brush and toothpaste. "I-I'll see you outside!"

"I'll give you ten minutes to get ready."

* * *

After brushing my teeth, I swallowed a portion of Hickory jerky and then walked out of my mobile, locking the door with my key. I walked toward the entrance of the store to see Tobias sitting on his ass in a lawn chair, staring up at the cloudless sky. I cleared my throat to get his attention. It worked.

"Hey, you're late, Tessie." He gave me a lustful stare as he handed me a small clipboard to look at. "I hope you get 'Scouting'. I have it later today...maybe we could...take some wine with us." He suggested, biting his thumb nail. "Maybe you could get into Carver's cupboard?"

I scoffed in disgust, snatching the clipboard. Tobias seemed to have noticed my disgust, so he smirked and opened his arms. "Whaaaaat? There ain't no harm in a little bump 'n grind."

I searched for my name on the paper and fingered the spot where my name was. "In your dreams." I muttered, grateful that I actually didn't have 'Scouting'. I had 'Dishwashing'. Great. Lady shit to do.

Hey, at least I didn't have this arrogant bastard to work with.

"It is, actually." Tobias confirmed, chuckling. I threw the clipboard onto his built chest in anger.

"You KEEP dreamin'!" I snarled, turning around and walking away furiously. I didn't even mind if he stared at my toned arms, or my legs. Hell, he could stare at my body all he wants, but he ain't getting any! I grumbled to myself as I exited Howe's Hardware to go to the cleaning station next door.

I stomped over to the side of a comic book store next to Howe's, finding a few buckets of dirty dishes next to a bucket of clean water. I furiously began washing dishes with dish soap and a sponge, rage filling me up at the thought of my horrible past with that fucker I used to call my boyfriend.

I just took out my anger on the dishes. It actually helped to scrub them spotless.

* * *

After all my work was done, I raced to the front gates where my dad was waiting. The few trucks pulled in and stopped. The drivers hopped out of their vehicles and the one in front of us slid the back door up, revealing about eight people in the back.  
Dad smirked down at me as I held my hands behind my back in a tense stance.

"You seem ready to take on boulders, sweetie." He playfully nudged me. I relaxed my posture, feeling a bit embarrassed as the people hopped out of the truck.

_"Don't be afraid... Don't be afraid_..." I kept thinking to myself over and over again.

Dad crossed his arms as he paced in front of the new group. "Hey, folks...Welcome to the community." He greeted.  
I shifted my eyes to Tobias as Dad explained the procedures of this community.

Toby was leaning against the wall, a dark smirk creeping up on his face. I don't know why Dad kept him alive; The man is a monster.

"Tess...? TESS!"

I snapped into attention to see Dad staring at me intensively. "Huh, what?" I mumbled, blushing from all the stares.

My father marched over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. He casually announced, "This is Tess, my daughter. She'll be here giving you your assignments later on today. But for now, she'll give you a grand tour of this holy place. Right, Tess?"

I nodded and forced a smile at the newcomers. "Yes. I'll show you our home." I said.

"First, we need some introductions. Tess, why don't you ask 'em along the way?" Dad suggested, gently pushing me to the side as he walked back into the store.

I nodded, standing there. "I hope you all don't mind telling me your names? If you don't have one, give me a nickname to acknowledge you by." I said.

The newcomers all stared at me. I scratched my neck lightly as I cleared my throat at the silence. "So...Names." I reminded almost timidly.

"My name's Alvin, and this is my wife Rebecca." An African-American guy with glasses and a pot-belly introduced himself and his pretty wife, who was also African-American but with a much lighter skin tone. They both seemed nice. I gave them a small smile.

I looked to a middle-aged man. He was bald, looked worn, but he seemed like a calm person to me. I pointed at him, "You?"

The man chuckled and crossed his arms. "Oh, I'm Peter Randall. I let my friends call me Pete. This here's my sister Marie and nephew Nick," He motioned to a middle-aged brunette woman and a young man with a cap. "and we sure do appreciate you takin' us in." He uncrossed his arms to civilly shake my hand, which surprised me; In this community, you had to look for the right people for kindness!

"Great!" I praised. "Nice to meet you."

After letting go of Pete's hand, I instantly spotted a Hispanic man in a checkered shirt with his arm wrapped around a young Hispanic teenaged girl's shoulder in an almost protective manner.

"Hi there!" The girl greeted cheerfully with a joyous wave. "I'm Sarah and this is my dad...uh...what's your name, Dad?" She introduced, then scrunched her nose and looked up to her father for answers. The older man rolled his eyes a bit as he stepped forward. He also looked worn, mid-30's maybe.

"My name is Carlos. You'll have to excuse my daughter's behavioral antics. It's been a while since we've seen actual people." He explained as I let him shake my hand with his calloused one. Oooh! He's one of vocabulary!

"I understand." I agreed, letting go. "My family's been there."

"Haven't we all." Carlos muttered.

I nodded in advance as he stepped back. A guy with a machete strapped to his back rubbed the back of his head. He looked young. Mid 20's?

_Don't get any ideas, Contessa._

"Uh...hey. I'm Luke. Nice to meet ya, I guess." This dude had a southern accent and brown hair, brown eyes, handsome features, fit build. Hm.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head curiously. He must've been a country boy. "Hm. _Uh,_ I hope we can be good friends, _I guess." _I mocked, playing an imitation of Luke.

Pete snickered. "He's just shy. You'll get used to it."

Luke cast the elder man a glare. He muttered, "Nah. Nick's the shy one."

Cap-guy scoffed. "Hey, fuck you!" He snapped. Marie sternly slapped his arm.

"Now, now, not in front of the lady!" Pete scolded, flicking his head to me. I had my hand over my mouth to hide my giggles.

I took a deep breath as the two shut their mouths and then uncovered my mouth. "Come on, people. Follow me!" I enthusiastically began walking further into the store with everyone following me one by one.

* * *

"There's my dad up there." I pointed out, looking up at the man in the office. "He's making an announcement."

I heard Sarah 'ooh, that's so cool!' in awe as we walked along. Murmurs of approval rang out as we passed the piles and piles of food on the shelf.

Dad spotted me and smirked. He was watching us.

I turned and hummed as I presented the kitchens. "These two mobile units are what we call the kitchens. We usually cook lunch and dinner outside, so whenever a meal's being prepared, you can smell it. Luckily our hunters have caught many deer, so we'll have venison for lunch today as well as more than just a few days. Lunch will be served at around eleven." I announced, noticing how Luke was practically drooling. Well, it seemed everyone else was hungry. In fact, they all looked a bit thin. How long had it been since they'd last eaten?

"So were these pulled in or were these already here?" Carlos inquired.

I nodded, turning to the right to walk to the armory. "They were pulled in with the trucks. It took a lot to take it all into this big store." I explained as I pulled a key out of my vest pocket. "They also block off the back exits so the cooks can work outside."

I opened the door, and instantly everyone went wide eyed when they saw the weapons inside of the armory. I couldn't go against that; The armory had the semi-automatics and other guns hanging up on hook on the wall, buckets and buckets of ammunition sat on the floor. Guns were neatly placed on the table with magazines piled up beside them. We had all the goods. We even had army knives and construction tools to use as occasional weapons.

"This is obviously the armory," I explained. "We have almost every gun off of the list. To think we started out with a revolver and thirty-three bullets..."

"Ho-ly shit!" Luke exclaimed with awe. "This is amazing!"

"I'll say!" Alvin agreed.

"Don't get any ideas, handsome." I cut in with a chuckle, "These weapons took over eight months to collect...The ammunition, too." I explained, staring up at all the guns and weapons. "Due to past event of people stealing from the count, we make sure the door's locked every single time we go out. If people take them for scouting, we make a list. Anyone who doesn't bring the guns back when the day's done gets punishment unless they're on a trip."

Nick blinked up at a rifle hanging on the wall. "I like this room." He mumbled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Of course you would, Nick. But you know you can't shoot for shit."

"No, no." I said with a laugh. "This is usually the highlight of the tour."

I took a closer look at Nick since he was beside me, and as much as I hate to admit... I thought he looked kinda cute... KINDA...

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Contessa._

I pretended not to look at his cool blue eyes as I let the group take it all in.

_Damn it._

* * *

**That's it for now! Yeah, she only covered two places of the community, but the big part's gonna come soon! Coleen will be in next chapter! She's the gospel preacher of the holy place XD**

**ALSO, there's an offer I'm going to make for OC's. I can only accept about three or four, so with the feedback of this chapter, I need you guys to give me a brief description of the OC and then ideas for the introduction. Then PM me the rest of your very detailed information. (Not including you, Emily Carver.)**

**It can be male or female. I need hair color, eye color, Nationality, Full name, and a brief description of clothing and backstory. Oh, and since Emily Carver's already the half-sister of my character, I can't accept any more Carver-siblings...as much as it pains me to say it. I know a certain someone wants to be in my story :,(**

**But hey! He's in Emily's story as her twin brother, so all is good! Right, Chris?**

**Tobias is in here -.- Meanie. If you've read 'Life is a Challenge,' you'd know how he is. Apparently he and Tess are on a level of sex jokes and hate, but they're not together.**

**(SO SO SO SO SORRY, CHRIS CARVER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I GIVEZ YOU COOKIES!?) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Blueberry Mannerisms

**Coleen will be in this :3 PLUS, I've decided on the ONLY THREE WINNERS OF THE OC CONTEST...**

**...Literally.**

**So here they are:**

**Tiffany Perch - XxClemClemxX**

**Gloria Cisneros - Rebloxic **

**Anne Marshall - AquaDestinyEmbrace **

**I DON'T OWN TWDG!**

* * *

_Tess's p.o.v_

* * *

After locking up the armory, I led the group to another part of the community. As I we walked, I felt someone walk beside me. I just kept my eyes forward, analyzing the area for directions. I paused in my movements, looking left to right to see if I was going the right way.

"So..." I recognized the voice to be Luke's, "How'd you and your dad survive in a world like this and...build a place as strong as this one?"

I thought for a moment, then turned a left corner to go inside Howe's building. Luke patiently waited for my answer.

"...My mom's here, too. She's not a people-person." I bluntly replied, trying to change the main subject. Luke hummed in interest. "Your mom and dad together? Man, I can't imagine him with a wife or a kid, no offense."

I shrugged, chuckling. "None taken. It was all an accident anyway. My stepmom and half-sister aren't here; Dad told me they died."

Luke frowned, seeming sympathetic. "Oh, I'm really sorry." He apologized, his tone sincere. "I lost my folks a while back. I know how you feel."

My eyes glanced at his face for a moment. Wow...He lost BOTH of his parents? Huh. Maybe we might understand each other more than we know after all..."I'm sorry, too."

"It's alright, I'm...I'm over it. I've moved on." Luke muttered, looked away momentarily, crossing his arms. I felt sadness settle in my stomach when I watched his face transform into an open door of emotions. It was only for a moment, but I swear I saw it.

Then Luke converted to the neutral person I met and smiled nervously at me, uncrossing his arms. "So, about when you started-?"

"OH," I cut him off with a pointed yell, cutting him off as I fast-walked to the pens. "Look. The pens!"

The pens, where all the tools and such that was there before now served as some kind of...temporary holding cell. The guards stood in front of a sliding gate holding machine guns in their hands. Their names were Gloria and Troy.

Troy was a tall, thin fellow; About 6 foot tall, Early 30's, American, short brown hair, gaunt face structure, camouflage uniform and vest, combat boots. In all honesty, he was a bit of a dick toward me sometimes, but we've had our friendly moments. He's usually with my dad on trips whenever he's not guarding something or bothering the hell outta me.

Gloria, though...She was tough as rocks. She was more of a no-shit-taking person than I'll EVER be.

There were a few people in the pen, glaring at me through the gate from where I could see. Two women, three men. They needed to be punished...at least from what Dad told me. Dad does what's right for me, I guess. Not just for me, but the entire camp. Gotta keep people in their place, though sometimes there were...sacrifices.

God, where's humanity gone?

Troy noticed us walking to the gate and lowered his gun when he saw me. "Who're the noobs?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes at the NEWbies. I pushed at his chest, annoyed. Gloria cautiously glanced at us through her dark shades, silently watching us.

"SHUT up, Troy. I'm not dealing with your shit today!" I hissed, peering into the gate. "Everyone, Troy the asshole. Troy the asshole, Everyone. And that's Gloria."

I heard some of the group snicker lightly as I stood in the middle of Gloria and the asshole named TROY.

Troy frowned at me, scoffing. "I ain't no asshole, but whatever Tess."

Alvin tilted his head slightly, frowning upon the gate. "What's this?" He inquired. "It looks like a holding cell...IS it a holding cell?" Beside him, his wife rose an eyebrow.

"Good question. This is one of the pens," I explained, crossing my arms. "This is where some of our flock get sent to if they get in trouble...If you're lucky, you won't be left without a blanket. Usually you'll get food, but if you don't do what you're told, you'll go without meals at a time whenever you mess up. So I advise you to get along with my Dad and maybe-" "Getting along with the group, honey?"

I averted my gaze to behind the group to spot Dad catching up to me, his usual smirk seeming to be glued to his face.

"just in the middle of showin' 'em the pen. I thought you were gonna make an announcement." I confusingly said, crossing my arms. Dad stopped walking past the group to stand in front of me, turning his back to the group.

"Leslie wants you up in the kitchens. We've got so much venison, we have to spare some. Lunch'll be comin' sooner than expected for the new folks." He informed, patting my shoulder. I began to notice the perks on some of the group's faces at the mention of Lunch. "Go on, I've got this for ya."

I crossed my arms as I trudged away, accidentally brushing by Nick. "Sorry." He muttered as I stumbled from the sudden contact. I nodded in thanks, resting my hand on the talkie latched to my hip as I walked on.

Why didn't Leslie just radio me?

* * *

**Nick's p.o.v**

* * *

I watched Tess march away in a hurried manner.

Huh. She seemed interesting. Her dad seemed nice, but who knows; People take the jump on you when you least expect it.

Carver, or as he liked to be called, Bill, rested his hands on his hips authoritatively. "Now, Let's move onto the washing stations, shall we?" He let himself nod as if he were following his own order and began passing by us. "Let's play a game: Follow the Leader."

One by one, we all followed him. I glanced back at Tess, who was now entering the kitchens through a screen door. Hum...Damn, she was right about smelling the food. The cooks must'a been cooking up something good.

I think we could get along, if Luke didn't get to her first, that is.

Mom laid a hand on my arm, smiling at me. "I think this could be a great start-over." She whispered joyfully, her bright blue eyes shining. "Maybe we can help hunt, keep the food goin'!"

I couldn't help but agree. Uncle Pete could skin an animal faster than any hunter I knew, my mom can lay out a mean trap...Me? I can probably shoot a few deer, but I would need to practice my aim.

"Sure, Mom." I mumbled.

* * *

**BACK TO TESS:**

I hummed a tune as I walked into the kitchens, dodging the kitchen utensils hanging from the ceiling on hooks.

"Les?" I called, looking around to see Omar, Leslie's brother, arranging spices and herbs in a small cabinet. "Hey, Omar, you see Leslie around?" I asked, closing the screen door behind me.

Omar didn't look up at me as he messed around under the counters. "Back." He muttered.

I jogged to the other side of the small building to the outdoors of the back exit. I opened the back door and instantly spotted the 40-year-old woman placing small hunks of steaming meat on trays on a long table. The grill was beside her, still hot. Bags of coal were arranged against the back wall of Howe's where I was standing. I felt sunlight on my face. The fences were covered with big parts of square wood, hiding us from the view of upcoming Lurkers. There weren't any at the moment, but we were protected either way. The fences were strong.

I wasn't expecting to see my mother there, placing small containers of corn and baked beans beside the trays of meat.

"Hey!" I acknowledged, walking to them. "Mom, what're you doing here?"

Mother looked up, blowing some strands of her platinum-blonde hair out of her icy blue eyes. Leslie turned around, warmly smiling when she saw me walking up to them.

"Hello, sweetie." Mother said, spooning some corn out with a ladle and pouring the kernels on a separate section of the tray. "Just helping out with the lunch meals."

Leslie nodded as I stood beside her. "Thanks, Coleen. You're a big help. Now that Tess's here, could you help Omar in the kitchen?" She requested, pausing in her actions.

"Not a problem." Mother obliged, placing the ladle on a napkin and walking around to the other side of the table to enter the kitchen, gently patting my cheek as she went by. "See you at dinner, Tessie."

"You too, Mother." I sighed, smiling at Leslie.

Leslie chuckled when Mother entered the kitchen, closing the door behind her. "That woman. She's so nice." She complimented. "You're lucky to have her."

I crossed my arms over my stomach, looking down at the ground. "You know how she is." I muttered. Mother wasn't so great in the past...Sure, she was religious now, but back then...*Sigh*

Leslie was a skinny woman; 5"7, Pale skin, Long legs, thin frame, Thin lips, Bright hazel eyes, Black hair pulled into a messy bun, Bony face structure. She had wrinkles around the edge of her eyes that stood out whenever she smiled. She'd been a local cook with her brother in the past. She also knew how to spare resources, so that made her _okay _in Dad's book.

"Well, we both know she's getting better." Leslie assured, patting my back.

"Now, I need you to taste-test for me. I think I made the Deer too spicy...If it is, I'll just coat it with something." She instructed as she held out a small paper plate out to me, a small cut of deer sitting on it, still nice and steaming. A fork stuck into the top. "...And I need you to be honest. Not like the last few times."

Rolling my eyes, I took the plate and sat down. "Les, It wasn't that bad." I reminded. Leslie shook her head as she lightly giggled.

"Hell yes, it was. Remember, you lied about the Crab-"

"Don't talk about that one. Everyone had the runs then." I interrupted, shuddering. "Okay, I take it back. It _was _that bad."

"...Shut up and eat."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at her as I lifted the fork to my mouth, a piece of meat stuck to it. Leslie scrunched her nose at me as she waited. "Eat it."

Feeling the meat on my tongue, I slowly chewed it, trying to savor the flavor. It wasn't too bad...Then after a minute, I felt the spiciness flare up. I quickly swallowed, coughing. "W-Woah!" I exclaimed. "I ***cough* **think you overdid it ***cough*** a bit, L-***Cough*-**Les."

Leslie sighed, throwing her hands up. "Shit. Now I gotta...hold on!" She turned, picking up a box container from the table and opened it. "Let's try to mask it with blueberries!"

UGH! Not the blueberries!

"Woah, woah, woah! Leave the blueberries out of this!" I begged, placing the plate down. I _hated _blueberries! The woman scoffed, already mashing some blueberries in a bowl.

"You're so picky. THESE are delicacies. You can't live off of just deer or jerky your whole life. Hell, those greenhouses aren't doing so good, so we might as well use all we can if we need nutrients." She lectured, spooning some of the new sauce onto the deer meat I was eating. "One day, we're going to lose all meat resources and we'll have to rely on plants."

I just broadly sat there, resting my chin on my hand in disappointment. "Damn it. I hate those."

"What, plants?"

"No, just blueberries. I'd rather eat Tomatoes."

"...Tess, you hate tomatoes."

"Exactly." I hissed, crossing my arms. Leslie sputtered and took a bite from the deer meat, moaning in content. "Mmm." She lifted the plate as she chewed, offering it to me. "You've got to try this!" She urged after swallowing.

I put my hand up in defiance, rebelliously shaking my head. "No. I'm good. Thanks. The folks will love it!"

Leslie chuckled, now proceeding to pour Blueberry sauce (_Ewww) _on the meat on trays. "Fine. All you'll get is corn and beans."

I pouted, standing up. "I should go and check up on Mother. She's probably confused on what goes where." I said, walking toward the back entrance. I heard Leslie thank me as I opened the door.

On the inside, just as I'd predicted, Mother and Omar were talking to each other. From what I heard, they were talking about what kinds of spices would go great with specific foods.

Omar was more of a beefy guy; Pot-belly, tanned skin, big muscled arms, double-chin, beady brown eyes, goatee, bald spot on the top of his head where dark brown hair should've been. That was the difference between him and Leslie; Their physical appearances. They worked like two peas in a pod, but rarely did they have arguments. Hard to believe they were siblings...

I just passed by them, smiling to myself as they continued to communicate with each other. Everyday was a little new aside from new survivors. Most days were calm, collected, little to no lurker infiltration.

I opened the door, humming, and then I stepped into the indoors of Howe's.

Suddenly-

"AGH!" I screamed, one hand flying to my gun latched on my belt as the other was repeatedly smacking everywhere on my attacker; I'd felt a hand grab my shoulder! No one just up and touches me like that but Tobias! "NO!"

Two strong hands pushed me up against the wall of the kitchen, causing me to gasp as I felt my back hit the metal. "Aghhh." I gasped out, trying to reach for my gun. The hand that wasn't holding my shoulder grasped my wrist, therefore preventing me from taking my gun. I felt so scared then. It was so...FAST.

"Woah, Woah! Tess, calm down!" The intruder yelled. That's when I stopped, finally looking up at my attacker, my widened, shocked fear-filled hazel brown eyes gazing into surprised doe-brown ones. Oh SHIT!

It was LUKE! Aw, Fuck!

Now I was completely and utterly embarrassed. My thrashing stopped, and he let me go, backing away. He stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

"I-I-Luke, I'm so-Oh, god! I'm sorry, you scared me, I mean-Oh GOD!" I babbled, my heart pounding as I panted from the adrenaline. Luke blinked, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"I-I didn't mean to, okay. You okay?" He asked in concern. "I hope I didn't hurt ya. I gripped you kinda tight. You alright?" His calm voice mixed with the light southern accent was a bit soothing.

Speaking of, my wrist did throb a bit. But I wasn't concerned. "Y-Yes, it's fine." I half-lied, nervously wringing on my braid. "I'm just...I'm sorry about that. I'm not used to...physical contact..."

Luke frowned, slowly bring his hand down. "Nah, it ain't your fault. I shouldn't have grabbed ya like that. Sorry." He apologized. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded, my breathing finally calming. "I'm still really sorry...Did you need something?" I inquired, shaking off the nerves the best I could. Whoo...

The young man sighed lightly, leaning his weight on one foot. "The group sent me over here. They wanted to know if...lunch was ready yet. They're a bit impatient, you know, with the smell. We haven't eaten in a while." He explained.

Just as I'd suspected before. "Right...Right." I said. "Leslie's getting it ready. You'll know it's ready when the bell rings."

Luke smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Good to know. Your dad's nice." He commented. I rubbed the back of my head, half-smiling. I advised, "...Thanks. Just make sure you guys get along, because I'm gonna be honest: Once something goes wrong, he has trouble letting go."

Luke hummed, nodding as he sat down on a nearby picnic table. "Thanks for the advice..."

"Should I go and let your group know...?" I questioned awkwardly after a few moments of silence. "I mean, if you want, I can-"

His eyes perked up as he stood back up, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I got it. Thanks, Tess." He thanked, jogging off. "Really, thanks."

I smirked, watching him go. "See ya."

Then I turned, about to enter the kitchens to ask my mother about something, when Luke called my name. I paused, lightly spinning my head around to see the man standing there almost shyly, rubbing his neck. "Could ya come with? I might get lost..." He requested, looking down at his shoes.

Heheheheheeeeee.

I shrugged and caught up to him, swinging my braid over my back. "Sure! Where were you last? I'll lead you there." I offered.

"Um...I think it was the roof. We'd just got done scouting there." Luke replied, a look of thought on his face as we walked. I took a moment to think, recalling where every tour went place after place.

"We usually go to the fences. Follow me." I instructed, beckoning him over to the outside if Howe's; From the front. There, I was protected from the upcoming lurkers, just like the back. The fences trailed on in a great big circle around the store, even around the pens. The pens had wooden squares nailed to the bars so no one could get in or out.

Luke and I walked along the inside of the fence. Aside from the occasional moans and groans of the lurkers roaming around the store, I enjoyed the silence settling around us as we searched for my father and Luke's group.

I didn't realize I was humming a tune until Luke noted on it; "That's nice..."

My mouth curved into a smile as I continued staring ahead, biting the inside of my cheek. "..." I didn't acknowledge him. I was a bit shy now.

The silence came back, and I was rather thankful when I spotted the figure of my father. "Pop," I called, making him turn around. "Pop!" Dad waited to speak so Luke and I to catch up. Luke's group was behind him, and I noticed Rebecca was smiling brightly.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I see you've brought Luke with you." Dad said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled, looking up at him as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Yeah. He said he might get lost, so I figured you were here..."

"You were right. I was just tellin' this lady," He gestured to Rebecca, "that she can help me with the announcements." Dad confirmed, rubbing my shoulder. I smelled cologne and cigar smoke, which was rather comforting. Maybe it was his coat that smelled like that...I don't know, it smelled like that many times, even before shit hit the fan in the world.

"The meal's gonna be ready soon, people." Luke announced, resting his hands on his hips. "The bell's gonna be ringin' any minute now."

I watched as the group's faces perked up at the mere mention of ready food. I couldn't help but giggle.

Sarah, who was the nearest of me, tapped my free hand. "Excuse me?" She whispered. I looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes..?" I acknowledged with a smile.

Sarah shyly dug her foot into the ground, her hands behind her back. "I..I just wanted to say 'Hi'." She answered, keeping her gaze down. She held something in her fist as she held her hand out to me. "O-Open your hand."

I obliged without question, then she dropped a bracelet into my palm. "For you, Ma'am." The teenager offered, then she quickly scattered back to her father, who patted her head in praise.

The bracelet was one of friendship, obviously. It was green-stringed with a few colored beads hanging from it. Sarah had a matching one, I noticed, as she hugged Carlos. THAT WAS SO CUTE! Before I could thank Sarah, a distant bell chimed throughout the community. HA! The dinner-more like lunch- bell has rung!

"Alright, that's the bell. Tess, why don't you lead 'em to the tables. I have to get some paperwork done." Dad said, letting go of me. I stepped out of the side-embrace as well, closing my fist around the beaded bracelet. I'd wear it later...

I nodded to my father's order, already walking into Howe's. "Come on, let's go get you all something to eat." I muttered, shaking my head with a chuckle. I felt a presence beside me and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Nick. "Hey there." He greeted.

"...Hey's for Horses." I joked, staring ahead. I heard Nick snicker. "Hehe, yeah. Hey." I acknowledged, now more serious though I held a small relaxed smile.

"...I'm Nick Randall." Nick introduced himself, adjusting his hat. "But you kinda already know that...along with the rest of us."

I shrugged. "It ain't no trouble." I assured. "I'm Tess Carver...though you already know that."

The man smiled down at me, huffing under his breath in amusement as he turned his gaze to the front of us. "Yeah."

When we reached the kitchens, Leslie and the food were already there, the steaming meat all cooked and ready. I watched as I sat down at a picnic table as the group rushed to get their food, making it hard for the woman to get them into a single-file line. I chuckled with my hand over my mouth as everyone in the group sat down at separate tables one by one.

Soon enough, all of them were contently eating. Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah and Carlos were sitting at a separate table from Marie, Pete, Nick, Luke and myself. They were ravenous for the food; Chomping, swallowing, noisily chewing and gulping down their cups of water. I sat there, my hands folded in front of me.

"Damn!" Luke blurted from beside me, unbeknownst of the blueberry stains around his mouth. "This is the best meal I've had in months!"

Marie's head perked up, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "Boy, are you sayin' my cookin's bad?" She challenged, playfully acting offended. Luke snickered, taking another bite of the fruit-smothered slab of meat. "That's _exactly _what I'm saying." He sarcastically drawled.

Nick quietly ate in front of me, slowly taking bites and chewing. He seemed to be the calmest hungry person there! Pete, however, was distracted as he focused on his food and ONLY his food. Though he ate politely, I could tell he was wanting to be ravenous by the glint in his eye. It was common in all polite folks.

"So, Tess," Marie's voice caught my attention, "how old are you, honey?"

I didn't hesitate to answer: "I'll be turning 24 in a few weeks."

"Wow...I bet you were getting straight out of College." Pete said, "You know, when the world ended. Did you go to college?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. At 22. It was about a year after I'd graduated when shit hit the fan." I explained. "I went for 2-year college. Figured it'd be boring as hell. Best two years of my life." I sighed, recalling the good old memories of college parties, paying back those stupid loans...actually learning shit.

Luke smirked, "You got that right. College was fun. Jesus, I kinda miss it." He admitted.

"Haha, I agree..." Pete agreed, nodding his head. Nick smiled at me.

Marie picked up her empty tray and stood up. "I should go and help in the kitchen. God knows how long it's gonna be before the sink starts piling up." She verified as she walked off, humming.

Pete nodded and stood up as well. "I'll be with your mom if you need me, Nick." He left us alone.

Now it was just Nick, Luke and I. Luke nudged me. "You know, I just turned 26..." He admitted, his mouth still stained with blueberry juice. Nick snickered upon sight of it, biting his lip to keep a neutral face. "Nick there is 25."

Nick pouted. "I can speak for myself, man."

Luke scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Uh huh, got it."

"Says the one with blueberry stains around his mouth." Nick retorted smartly, finally laughing when Luke shut up and blushed embarrassingly, wiping the stains off with his sleeve.

God, when was the last time I heard a laugh? A true laugh, not a forced one or one of sarcasm...

I grinned, enjoying this moment. This was so nice; sitting with friends, getting bellies full of food, just having a nice time. Though I don't know if I do trust them...Hell, I've only met half of them. I need to get to know 'em better.

...But today, just for the moment, I'll be happy. Happier than most days.

Today, I'll be their friend.

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS INTERESTING.**

**So Coleen was in here, Like I promised. Did you guys like the chapter? Should I have added more!? **

**Tobias might be in the next chapter, I dunno, so let's just get on with it.**

**I don't know. Hm, what should happen next? YOU DECIDE! **

**...No seriously, like, add that in with your review: What should happen next in Don't be Afraid? Be creative!**

**BAI! **

**Oh, and 7+ reviews for next chappie? Pwease? :3 Pwetty Pwease? WE'RE AT 6 REVIEWS, GUYS! GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT! Lol so yeah! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Shmurrrrrr...**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

**Note: This takes place two weeks after the cabin group arrives.**

* * *

29...

_Push._

30...

_Push._

31...

_Push._

I grunted as I counted with each push-up I did. Sweat beaded up on my forehead and dripped down my neck. I was in my mobile home, exercising on the cool marble floor. Though the space was rather small in the kitchen, I liked working out in there. It gave me privacy, security, and a sense of healthiness. Fitness was a part of survival now. If you were all...heavy and slow, trying to run from a herd of the Lurkers, you wouldn't get very far...

I've learned that the hard way.

Suddenly I collapsed on the marble floor, panting with exhaustion. "God..." I muttered in between gasps, slowly and shakily sitting up onto my bottom. I glanced at the little clock on the nearby nightstand in the bedroom section to see the ticking time: 10:50 PM. "Great."

Huh. 45 minutes on the clock ain't too bad. Guess I'll need to add fifteen more just to see how long I'd last.

My hand patted the counter above me, feeling a book-like object. I took grip and brought the object down to see my worn journal. It was worn with age; Black leather cover, yellowed pages, a broken buckle on the front. My great-grandfather Carver gave it to me for travelling, to record the places I'd been. Instead I read the pages that withheld his adventures to my own.

Grabbing a random pen on the floor, I flipped to a blank page in the journal and scribbled down my activities I'd done for the day.

* * *

_Grandpa,_

_I haven't been writing in here much in the past few weeks. That's because I've been so busy with your grandson's community as Second-in command. It's a hard job, Gramps, especially since Luke and Dad are starting to butt heads over things. They're both natural leaders, I guess. __Dad's becoming more and more stressed; I can just...sense it. He's going to snap one day and kill someone. I'll have to start interfering. _

_On other matters...you know that guy I sometimes write about? Nick? Yeah, he's been staring really weirdly at me for the past few days now. I know he is. But whenever I look, he turns away. Isn't that weird? Yeah, and Toby's been bothering me with his stupid sexist jokes. I don't see why he's not going gay for Troy! _

_I don't know. People are coming in everyday...Most of them go to Mom's preaching on breaks. I guess God's their hope now. I don't want to say it, but I personally think it's bullshit...I don't see why Momma's even giving them hope on God renewing the world...Will I go to hell just by writing these words? For insulting God's methods? Pete and Marie (HA! PETE TOLD ME HER FIRST NAME'S SHEILA!) are both Christian, so that kind of makes Mom pretty oh-happy-happy-joy-joy._

_Speaking of my parents, I think they're finally starting to get along...They're seen together more than ever; Holding hands, kissing cheeks, going into each other's tents (EW, THAT'S GROSS!) sometimes, they're eating food together (ACTUALLY SITTING TOGETHER!)...I think this is a good thing...My mom's off of the drugs, and I see her existence getting better each day. I know this is all probably not a big deal for a 23-year-old woman, but...I love my parents. Even though they can both be assholes sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without them...Wouldn't you think?_

_I have to go get some air. I've been working out hard tonight._

_-T.L.C._

* * *

I placed the pen inside the journal and then I closed the book shut. The journal was all I had left of my Great-grandfather Carver. His name was Wilson...So instead of saying _'Dear Journal,' _like most girls, for me it's _'Dear Grandpa.'_

After getting up to place my journal in the drawer beside my cot, I grabbed the plastic bottled water from the square kitchen counter as I marched out of the mobile to catch some air; The atmosphere inside was a bit humid and reeked of sweat. Once I was outside, I uncapped the bottle and drank a sip, feeling the night's cool air drift on my body and slowly removing the excess body heat from inside the mobile. I'd left the door open, figured I'd let it all air out.

Sitting on the concrete ground, I sighed as my back rested against the hard metal surface of the mobile. My mind just wandered elsewhere as I observed the camp from what I could see from a distance: A few bonfires, The tents scattered about. Lord, how did we get here...

"Hey."

I turned my head to see a redheaded woman slowly approaching me, almost shyly. After a moment, I realized this was Bonnie, one of the newly residents. She was a tall and very skinny girl; Bright red hair pulled into a ponytail, Baby blue eyes, a thin face, thin physique. She almost seemed anorexic in my own personal opinion. She seemed to be very tired with the light bags under her eyes. There were also light wrinkles around the corners of her eyes. Huh...She didn't look any older than 25 or so.

Maybe she was _that _low on sleep...?

I greeted, "Hello...Bonnie, right?" To this, the redhead nodded. "Yeah. I don't need to ask for your name; Everyone here knows ya." She explained, trudging closer. I shrugged, gently scratching my neck. "Can I sit here?"

My head perked up at the sudden request, but I nodded anyway. Bonnie quickly sat down, seeming almost eager. "Thanks! It's pretty awkward when you have to lay in a tent a tent next to complete and utter strangers as neighbors." She brought her knees to her chest, a bright smile upon her features. I took a sip of my water, awkwardly turning my gaze away from her.

"You have your parents together." Bonnie suddenly pointed out. I glanced at her in surprise, placing my bottle on the concrete beside me. I crossed my arms. "Yeah," I confirmed, "I do. But they're not...well, it's a bit complicated."

"How?"

"Uh...They're divorced. My stepmom and half-sister got separated from us the day crap happened. They were out shopping, and then one of those _things _popped up out of nowhere during a visit to my Dad. We packed up whatever we could within a few minutes and pilled up in the car. Then we drove." I explained, staring down at my lap. "Now..I can't help but feel we should've gone for them first."

Bonnie had a frowned eyebrow. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault." She assured, resting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, sighing tiredly.

Deciding to change the subject, I cleared my throat. "You got any family around?" I inquired curiously. If she knew about my history, she had to tell me hers. "I saw you with a group of people. Are they-"

"No." She interrupted curtly. "My family's dead."

Her somewhat rude response momentarily shocked me. Maybe I was like that, just moments before. I guess I should be nicer..."I'm sorry." I apologized softly. "I really am."

Bonnie sighed, running a pale dainty hand over her face. "...Mama died when I was thirteen. Daddy wasn't around much, so I had to live with my uncle Dewey until everything happened. He died right in front of me." She whispered, hints of tears in her eyes. "...And I let it happen."

Wow...This girl's been through more than I can imagine. "Oh my...I-I don't know what to say...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. As horrific as this might sound...I was relieved." Bonnie mumbled. "He got me into drugs and men, and...it just got worse. That day was kinda my savior, in a really strange way. If he hadn't died, I don't think I'd be alive from all that...stuff I was on."

THIS GIRL WAS ON DRUGS!?

"Y-You're on Drugs...? M-My dad doesn't allow-"

Bonnie's head snapped up and she frantically shook it, her sky-blue eyes widening immensely. "No-No-No! That's not what I meant! I'm off of them now, I promise! I promise." She explained quickly, her voice high with urgency. "I ain't on that stuff anymore...I quit a while back."

That filled me with relief. I couldn't have any...junkies around me. Too many had tried to persuade me to try Marijuana or Heroin in the past...one of them being my own mom. "G-Good. Sorry, My mom...My mom had a rough time with that...after I was born. I guess it started out when she and dad first conceived me. I was five years old when Dad finally found out she was getting high with me in the room. He and mom haven't gotten along since."

Bonnie clutched her chest in relief, wiping her forehead free of the stressed misunderstanding. "Whew. Drugs ain't a good way to express your troubles. Once you start, it's very hard to stop." She advised. "Heroin is especially dangerous."

I gave her a look. "Every drug is dangerous." I reminded matter-of-factly. The redhead looked down at her covered arms. "...I know, but..."

My hand rested on her shoulder, catching her attention. I gave the gentlest tone I could muster, "As long as you don't use them again, you'll be fine." I assured. Bonnie blinked at me, eyeing me. Then her thin lips curved into a smile.

"I know. Thanks."

"_Well, well, well, ladies~..._"

Bonnie and I turned our heads to see Tobias stumbling toward us, a stupid smirk on his face. I reacted immediately; Standing up and stepping in front of the redhead. My hand brushed against the Swiss Army knife in my pocket, ready to take it out at any time. "What do you want?" I lightly demanded, grabbing hold of the knife without him noticing.

I heard Bonnie get up behind me. "Who's that?" She whispered to me.

"That's-"

I was interrupted by the man himself; Arrogantly throwing his arms out, as if he were expecting a hug, he chuckled and licked his lips. "MY name is Tobias, sweetheart. You must be...?" He trailed off expectantly, making googly-eye at Bonnie. I heard her scoff in disgust.

"Ain't none of your business, mister." She remarked, her accent strong. Tobias's smirk only grew wider. "Oooh! We's got ourselves a southern girl? How...ravishing." He drawled, taking a step closer. "I bet that ass would be so-"

"Hey. HEY!" I exclaimed, taking out my knife. Tobias stopped talking immediately, the smirk never fading. "Get out of here." I ordered, my knife aimed at his neck. After a moment of unmoving silence, I growled and picked up my radio from my waist. "You see this?" Now his smirk was fading. "Just one little buzz to my father...just one more toe, ONE little step out of line, and your ass is GRASS." I threatened.

Tobias held his hands up in surrender, slowly backing away. The smirk returned. "Oh, Tessie, Tessie, Tessie...You ain't the girl I knew. Heh, I guess that's a good thing." He said, continuing to back away. "I'll see _you," _he gestured to Bonnie, "later...G'night, ladies."

With that, he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight, I sighed a breath of immense relief, dropping the talkie and the knife on the ground as I leaned my back against the mobile with my head in my hands. "God...!" I mumbled, breathing in slowly. "God, god, god, god."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Bonnie's hand, and heard a mutter of consolation. I stood up straight, clearing my throat as I picked up my dropped items. "Sorry about that." I apologized, forcing myself to chuckle. "He's just the one I can't be around...I advise you not to go near him either."

Bonnie frowned, removing her hand from my shoulder. "Did he...?" She questioned. I closed my eyes momentarily, glaring. Then when I opened them, the redhead's face was scrunched in concern. "It's easier to make a deal with the devil when you're not the one paying the debt." I muttered, placing my knife in her hand.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow in question as she stared down at the object in her hand. "Tess?"

"Keep that with you if he comes around again. You'll need it." I advised seriously as I stepped up into my mobile. "And don't forget to put it under your pillow before you go to sleep."

With that, I closed the door and locked it, sighing. What a night...

* * *

When I laid on my cot in my silken pajamas, snuggled in my blanket, I stared out the open screen window above me. The cool air vented into the mobile which gave me more reason to stay warm in my blanket. I was safe, at least in here. I liked it...I truly did.

It was quiet...Very quiet...it somewhat made me relaxed. Heh...

I let my eyes droop, the drowsiness consuming me. "Mm." I hummed before I entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**WELL, That was a boring chapter :/ **

**So, nothing really happened except for Bonnie and Tess bonding :3 **

**We know a bit about Bon-bon (MY HEADCANON MINE *HISS*) and Tess's backstory with their mothers. So, derp, at least I updated, eh? IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE! **

**So, review on this HORRIBLE chapter, and I'll be sure to use any ideas I can put into a chapter.**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**7+ reviews? Pwetty Pwease? :"3 I'm horrible...**

**Reminder: There WILL be Nick/Tess bonding. Just...I NEEDS IDEAZ FO' HIS DAMN INTRODUCTION. **

**BYE Lurvies!**


	4. Chapter 4: Working Together

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

"Bill, I just think the schedules aren't exactly-"

"The schedules are fine." My father interrupted Luke, his eyes downcast toward the clipboard in his hands. Dad was having Luke and I help assign the next few week's work in his office. The younger man just wasn't having it; I guess Luke thought things were going slower, which they were, because of the assignments. So he merely suggested they change up the schedules for the people who were up for stronger assignments.

"Bill-" He tried to say again, but Dad just slammed the clipboard down on the wooden desk in front of him and casted a heated glare at Luke, slowly standing up from the leather chair across from Luke.

"Boy, Don't make me tell ya twice..." He muttered, the deep scratched sound in his throat casting a somewhat tense, dark atmosphere in the room. I awkwardly bit my nail as I sat in a wheelchair near the main window, watching as the two men stared at each other. It was so...so tense.

Luke scoffed and crossed his arms. "Just makin' a suggestion." He mumbled, looking downward and away from my father's dark gaze. The older man smirked, as if he'd won some sort of contest, and sat back down in his leather chair.

_Whew..._

I cleared my throat, lifting the clipboard to examine the assignments. I'd noticed Rebecca's name was on the top of the list. Flipping through the pages, I was rather surprised to see her name on the top of _all _of them. "Uh...Dad? Rebecca's...on the top of every list." I hesitantly stated. My response was a small neutral glance from the boss.

"Yeah," My father simply confirmed, "So? Leave her name there. You got a problem with that?"

Luke gave me a questioning side-glance, as if silently but cautiously inquiring my actions. I lightly sighed and shook my head. "No, Dad. It's just that, we change the top person to somewhere else every few days. And-"

"Just go with it." Dad interrupted, snatching the clipboard from my hands. I yelped in surprise. I should've seen that coming, since he's been so stressed. Oh well. I'll live. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling a light headache coming up.

Dad suddenly checked his watch about an hour later, humming in satisfactory as he stood up. This caused mine and Luke's heads to perk up from our paperwork to see him staring out the large window as he pressed the speaker button. He was making an announcement.

"_Nick Randall, please report to my office. Nick Randall." _His voice buzzed over the community. Huh.

Luke caught my confused look and lightly nudged me. "Somethin' wrong?" He inquired quietly as my father continued to make a few acknowledgements. I shrugged, crossing my arms and legs as I kept my eyes on my father. "Dad just...usually radios someone to report to the office, not the intercom." I pointed out in a whisper. Luke hummed, blinking at me.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said.

With a light scoff, I added, "You ain't me; you don't know Dad like I do."

Luke cast me a frown, but I watched as Dad sauntered back to us, a smile on his face. "Well, I'm done with you two for the moment. Tess, you'll need to stay behind for our dear Nicholas. He seems to be lacking skill of arranging the guns in the armory." He told me. "Got it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Pops." I responded as Dad turned to the younger man beside me. "Luke. You, my boy, have the terrific duty of scouting the perimeter. Note that there's been little to no lurker activity for quite a while, but be careful when near dark corners."

Luke scoffed almost childishly, but bowed his head anyway. "Yes, sir."

Dad flashed another smirk. "Good." He praised.

Just then the door squeaked open, revealing a curious Nick as he entered. "...You wanted to see me, Bill?" He questioned, closing the door behind him. "Oh. Hey, uh, Tess."

I gave him a small wave, half-smiling. "Hi."

Nick noticed Luke was in the room and smiled. "Hey." His response was a small smirk from the man and a short wave. The moment was cut short when my father trudged in front of Nick. "Ah. There he is. Nick, my workers have been noting on your performance today, and..."

The capped man rubbed the back of his neck rather nervously. "And what, Carver?" He quietly inquired as Dad led him to my side. Luke watched with his arms crossed. My father cleared his throat, placing a hand on my shoulder as he spoke to Nick..

"So far, you haven't made any mistakes the last few weeks you've been living here, so I'm allowing a pass. Everyone has a pickled situation, and that's fine. But don't expect me to be so nice when a time comes where you're in need of correction again...Tess, you and he can go now."

I flashed Nick an enthusiastic smile as we exited the office. "Hi there." I acknowledged him softly as we walked down the long row of steps leading to the ground floor of Howe's. The older man sheepishly smiled in response.

"Hey." He responded.

* * *

**YEAH, THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! And a pretty sucky one -.-**

**Don't even bother reviewing. This isn't a worthy one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Waste The Ammo

**Oh my god, is it that TIME!?**

***LE GASP* IT IS, OMG!**

**It's the time when I FINALLY UPDATE!**

**So, I was under some REAL bad writer's block, but now I have it all planned out! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! *Read bottom note for explanation of CALLING IT***

**Tiffany Perch-XxClemClemxX**

**Anne Marshall-AquaDestinysEmbrace**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD but I own Tessie :3 **

* * *

Tess sat by herself on the roof of Howe's, her hazel doe eyes cautiously watching the Lurkers stumble or drag themselves over the acres of the outer perimeter. Some were pounding on the protective fence surrounding the Community, obviously tempted to sink their rotten, bacteria-infected teeth (What was left of it) into an innocent person's flesh. The blonde-haired woman was just so..._tempted_ to use the AK-40 that was clutched in her hands on the Deadies.

Of course, her father's orders echoed in her conscience; **_'Don't shoot 'em. You'll waste the ammo,' _**and she instinctively held back the temptation.

The overhead sun beat down on her as she sighed with boredom. Tess dangled her feet from the edge of the roof, taking a moment to daydream. Scouting assignments weren't exactly her main source of entertainment, but it was certainly better than washing dishes and to add to her good days, She'd told her father about the night with Bonnie and no more than a day later Tobias was on suspension, meaning he was to stay in his tent for (in his case) three days...Only to come out during meals or potty breaks.

As the hours went by, Tess just stared out at the horizon. When she'd realized it was starting to get colder, the sun was setting; signaling it was evening.

"Might as well..." She murmured to herself, standing up. Almost instantly she felt light-headed; the unruly hours between her meals were getting more scarce every day. It wasn't Carver's orders, it more her choice than anything; Her not eating was helping conserve food for the members of the community...It was her job to help keep survivors alive, especially in these harsh times of upcoming winter. It would be the second winter since the apocalypse hit, giving the community some time to gather supplies for the ever-filling shelves.

She stopped in her tracks when she'd realized a young woman was standing on the roof with Tess, just standing there. She had long curly black hair running down her back and gleaming chocolate brown eyes. She had a peach-pink long coat on, an obvious reminder of a rich and luxurious life in the past. Her skin was caramel, in the middle of an American and an African-American.

After a moment of simply staring at the Biracial woman, Tess came to the realization that this was Tiffany Perch; Almost every man talked about her, commenting on how upright her boobs looked, how flat her stomach was, or how curvy her hips were...Basically, in Tess's mind, Tiffany Perch was the community slut, according to the numerous men rumoring sex with her.

Tiffany was also a very popular person in general; Back in the old days, she had a Reality TV show which was featured worldwide in result of her father owning an incredibly large business. Tess never watched the show and her family of Carvers never really used Perch industries...In other words, Tiffany was a celebrity, or rather, past celebrity.

"Hello..." Tess greeted subtly, deciding to be nice. This girl never really talked to her...but she didn't do anything wrong to Tess, so there was no other option than to be as civil as possible.

Tiffany simply waved, her long fingernails painted red. _This is unbelievable, _Tess thought. _It's a zombie apocalypse and this bitch does her nails!? *Tsk, Tsk*_

"What're you doing up here? You should be down there, with the people..." The blonde inquired as Tiffany slowly stepped to where she was sitting, her high heels clicking against the pavement roof.

Tess's reply was a whole red apple and a pack of graham crackers stuck in her face. Taking the food, she rose an eyebrow in a silent question.

Tiffany sighed, kneeling down next to Tess. "If you're thinking about it, No. I didn't steal anything; Your mother asked me to give that to you. She said you missed lunch and dinner." She said, rubbing her own arms to keep the chill off. Her voice was a bit nasally, but her tone was caring and high-pitched, much like a preppy blonde. It made Tess feel comfortable for the moment, though she knew deep down the nasal part would get annoying.

"Oh...Thanks..." The Carver muttered, staring down at the small but delicate snacks. Her stomach rumbled quietly, giving her the familiar gnawing feeling deep underneath the tight skin and muscle. She took a bite out of the apple and relished the sweetness squirting across her taste buds. The preppy brunette had to hide a giggle.

A small silence settled in between the two females, besides the occasional wind whistling in their ears and Tess's munching.

"Did you have a sister?" Tiffany suddenly blurted when Tess was almost to the apple core, making her freeze in mid-chew. The younger girl realized her mistake and cleared her throat. She explained, "I-I mean, I was going to Mister Carver's office to get him his gun and I saw a picture on his desk; It was of you and a girl with red hair. Then there was another picture of a woman that looked like the redheaded girl..."

Tess looked away, frowning deeply. She didn't want to reveal her uncertainty to a stranger. This girl could gossip something brutal, judging from the things she'd heard around the place. She glanced at the Perch girl after a few moments. "Why?"

"Well...I just thought we'd get to know each other...There aren't many girls my age, you know. And I guess since you already know me, I wanted to know about you." Tiffany said, shrugging simply.

"I know who you are, Tiffany Perch. You were rich, obviously. But I hardly know you personally besides your name and the name of that TV show..." Tess told her with finality.

Tiffany smiled at a sudden memory. _"Life with Tiffany." _She recalled contently. "Oh, that was the best gig I ever had. I was paid a million a year, ate caviar as a daily snack...Mmm." She smacked her lips at the salty treat.

Tess, on the other hand, shook her head with a small smile. "Lucky." She murmured, opening the pack of graham crackers and taking one out, nibbling into it. "But yes, I did."

"Did what...?"

"I had a half-sister. She's, uh...Actually, Dad and I don't really know if she's dead or alive or one of those things. Either way, she and my stepmother are missing." Tess told Tiffany, a solemn look to her sad tone. "I just...Dad, mom and I. We lost 'em. They just...went missing."

The Perch had soft eyes hearing this. "I'm sorry...I lost my parents within the first week. Mother was at the grocery store and she came home with a bite on her hand. Father thought it wasn't serious, so they called the local doctor..." She trailed off, coughing. Then she continued with her voice choked, "Just as he was examining her, she rose from the sheets and tore into his neck. Father grabbed me and we went into the basement to be safe."

Tess widened her eyes hearing this story. "...Your father...did he get bit too?"

"Well, no. Four days after my mom...the monsters got away from the door for a few minutes, so he opened the basement door and just told me to run until I got somewhere safe. I did, ran and ran, then couldn't go back...I didn't have the guts. I was all alone until I found a group of four about a month later..."

"I'm so sorry...I-I'm sorry." Tess sympathized, not knowing what to say. "That's so horrible, Tiffany."

Tiffany wiped a nonexistent tear and sighed heavily. "It's okay. I've gotten past it. It feels good to get it off of my chest, you know."

"I understand..."

Tiffany smiled appreciatively, her pink lips curling back into a sweet smile. "Thanks, for talking to me. It feels nice to talk to a girl who takes five seconds to listen to me. It's..." She trailed off, her eyes looking away into the distance. She stood up in alarm, her eyes widening. Tess noticed and raised an eyebrow, following her gaze.

She squinted to see a limping figure, a guitar strapped to the back of the person. A few lurkers staggered after her, just almost matching her speed; Her...Judging by the long hair, the person was female. Or else it was a guy who liked his hair longer than others.

"Is that a living person!?" Tiffany shrieked, her hands cupping her own cheeks in fear as Tess lifted a pair of binoculars to her eyes.

From what the Carver daughter could see, the person was indeed alive. The fatigue was obvious in the person's face; pale skin, circles under the eyes-or eye: The person had some kind of bandanna around the right eye. Maybe the person was hurt! Either way, they didn't have much time until the lurkers caught up to 'em. "Shit." She hissed. "Yep. Alive, alright."

Tess grabbed the talkie from her belt and glanced at Tiffany. "Get to the infirmary and tell Carlos to get a gurney ready!" She ordered before speaking into the device and jogging down the steps leading into the store in a hurry.

"This is Carver-two and I need assistance on the front parking lot, I repeat, front parking lot! We have a survivor surrounded by approaching lurkers from behind! Possible medical attention and I need a sniper NOW! OVER!" She harshly reported, taking out her handgun. "I'm heading to the expansion!"

She placed the talkie on the holder on her belt and ran to a side exit, busting out of it to meet the expansion a few feet away.

Tess carefully squeezed out of a large opening leading to the outside, where no lurkers could grab her. She quickly jogged to the corner of the protected Howe's, then she peeked over to see any danger. She needed to get to the survivor: THERE!

She spotted the stranger limping toward Howe's, the lurkers still following her. Most of the monsters were focused on pounding into the expansion, so if the survivor didn't make any more noise, she'd get out alive. Tess took a deep breath and aimed her gun at the lurkers just about to grab the stranger's hair-

_**Don't waste ammo...**_

"FUCK." Tess snapped, her father's voice going through her head. What she was planning to do was going to haunt her: She slammed her gun into the holster and bolted as fast as she could to the survivor. "HEY!"

The survivor blinked slowly, staring at Tess for a moment before moving toward her. "H-Help." She choked out with a raspy voice before limping toward the Carver. Tess aided by running to the stranger and tugging her toward the side exit of Howe's. "Come on!" She urged, trying to get the girl to go faster. "We gotta move, we're attracting attention!"

What she said was true; her shouts had caught the attention of more than a few lurkers, causing them to turn toward the two females and increase their paces, growling and drooling with awaiting hunger.

The stranger whimpered when she put pressure on her left leg, stumbling. "I-I twisted..." She coughed out, her throat lacking moisture. Tess groaned and lifted the girl's arm over her shoulder to help her walk. "Come on, work with me!" She jogged with the injured girl, who jumped with her good leg to keep up. The girl panted, already exhausted.

"Almost there!" Tess yelled, reaching the part where she'd gotten out. She went through first and beckoned the girl to come in. "Come on, get in!"

The girl took off her guitar and slid it in first, then she put her bad leg in and took a deep breath, slowly squeezing herself into the gap. Then a piece of her clothing got caught on a nail as she was halfway through, causing her to get stuck. She tugged a few times, but it wouldn't go. "I-I'm stuck!" She exclaimed hoarsely. She was desperate to get to safety: she didn't want to give up now!

Tess gasped and grabbed her shoulder, pulling with all her might. She could hear the Deadies groaning as they gained on the girl, but she also heard gunshots from the roof. They could obviously see her leg sticking out and it was a shot in the dark for the girl.

After a moment of straining, Tess grabbed her hand and pulled with all of her might, grunting until there was a light ripping sound, then the girl pounced forward with a yelp, falling to the ground. Her black flannel shirt now had a slight hole in the back, though it was hardly the time to complain.

Tess didn't waste a second as she lifted the panting girl and rushed back to the side exit, forgetting the guitar on the ground.

"Come on, I've got you..."

The girl was gasping for breath by now, finally collapsing on the floor of Howe's on all fours. Tess knelt down and rubbed her back soothingly, grabbing her talkie once again. "Carver-two speaking, I am by the side exit, corner 8. Survivor is female and needs medical attention to injury. Not infected, I repeat; NOT infected."

Then she placed it back, looking down on the girl. "Hey...Easy, easy..." She muttered, using her other hand to turn the girl on her lap. "What's your name?" She asked gently.

"A-A..nne." The girl whispered weakly, then she passed out right there in Tess's lap, her head lolling back on her shoulder.

Tess sighed, feeling Anne's pulse. "Okay, Anne. Okay." She whispered just as a hoard of doctors approached them with a Gurney. Carlos pulled Tess aside as the other doctors lowered the gurney to put Anne on it.

"Is she okay?" He asked her, referring to the girl. The blonde nodded. "Yeah. She's got a twisted ankle and she might be...Thirsty, Starving...All of the above. She's not bitten and finally, she might need medical attention to her eye. It's covered up, like an eyepatch." She explained. "Her name's Anne."

The doctor nodded and rushed to aid in helping get the gurney to the infirmary, leaving Tess standing there. Her talkie buzzed.

_"Contessa, my office. Now." _

It was Carver.

* * *

**So, yeah, about the top note!**

**I recently posted a story HOURS ago about James Cameron's Avatar film, and those who have read it know that I'm updating my stories very soon, even if it means I have to give up some sleep to do it. But I love you all and thank you for your support! **

**...OKAY! So review this story and all my other stories, blah blah blah...I'll get back to you if you come back to me **

**Now...Imma catch some Z's...**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Zzzzz...**


	6. Chapter 6: IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Okay, so Imma take this story and take it to my other profile: TessCarver2. It's more dedicated to TMNT, but yeah, I'm going to delete this story FOR THE LAST TIME and recreate it on my other account. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
